Bricriu's biography
by spunkiegirl
Summary: Bricriu's bio. Will ewventually have all of the Bricriu episodes from Bricriu's POV. PLEASE R/R.
1. Default Chapter

A/N I do not own Bricriu (unfortunately), Fi, etc.  
  
Hi. My name is….Well. Did you really think I was going to tell you my one true name? Cause I'm not. I'm a Spunkie, and that's all you need to know. Ya know what spunkies are. "Creatures of Scottish legend, known for leading travelers into bogs and possessing their bodies." That's what I am. Don't start thinking of me as some uncaring, cruel thing that goes around possessing people for fun though. I've never done that, and I never will. The only time I have ever possessed someone was when I was trying to help Fi. You've seen her point of view of our meetings, and you know her story. Now you'll see my point of view of our meetings, and learn my story. 


	2. 

A/N I do not own any of the characters. Unfortunately, that includes Bricriu.  
  
I was born in Scotland, about twenty years before I first met Fi. That's twenty years in Earth time. I'm much older in Spunkie years – time in the spirit and mortal worlds are very different. Anyway, like all Spunkies, I have ninety-nine brothers and sisters. They, like most Spunkies, thought playing mean tricks on people and possessing them was great fun. I didn't. I was more likely to lead people away from swamps – usually swamps that other Spunkies led them to – than lead them into them. Like I told Fi, I was always a rebel, and I finally got sick of all that crud and left for Marfa, Texas. I was hoping I could escape all of all that stuff. You see, most Spunkies are evil. They don't care what happens to the people they play tricks on. If they live, fine, and if they die, fine. I, on the other hand was one of the few Spunkies who didn't want to kill people and especially didn't want to work for the powers of darkness. I resisted. I fought. I even ran away. It's not Scotland I got sick of. Scotland was great. It was the other Spunkies I got sick of. Unfortunately, other Spunkies followed me to Texas. I refused to give in, though. I constantly searched for a way out. And then, along came Jack and Fi.  
  
I knew about Fi. All us Spunkies did. Fi's intrusions into the spirit world were no secret. I actually admired her persistence. And while the other Spunkies tried to stop her, I tried to help and protect her. By the time of our first meeting, though, the Spunkies were getting impatient. I overheard some of them talking about her. They had decided that that night, they'd get her, and stop her for good. By the next morning, she'd either be dead, or possessed. They had decided to start by possessing Jack. They didn't want to kill/possess Fi quickly and be done with it. Oh, no. They wanted Fi to know what was happening. If they possessed her, they'd take control of her slowly, and if they killed her, they'd kill her slowly. They wanted her to know what was happening. I tried to think of another way. I really did. But in the end, I could think of only one way to save Fi. Possess Jack.  
  
  
  
Please review, even if you only type 'hi'. Thanx. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one. Unfortunately, that also includes Bricriu. Please review, even if you only type 'hi'. Thanks. Oh, and could someone please review Saving the Unicorns? I haven't got any new reviews for a while, and I'm not posting anymore until I get at least one more, even if it's a flame. Plus, reviews usually get me to update faster. ::hinthint::  
  
"I see one!" "Where?" Fi and Clu ran off. Now was my chance. "Jack. Jack." I called. You see, if a Spunkie wants to possess someone, they can put them under a spell that will keep them from resisting, and will draw them to you. All you have to do is call their name. "Jack." Jack moved toward me, and I wondered, not for the first time since I'd come up with this plan, if what I was doing was right. Then I remembered I was doing this to help Fi, not for fun, and I continued moving toward Jack, flitting from tree to tree. "How was I supposed to know armadillo eyes glow in the dark?" They were coming back. I had to hurry; it was now or never. I entered Jack's body just as they returned. And let me tell you, I was AMAZED. I don't know if I can really explain it to someone who has spent their entire life in a body, what it feels like to be in a body for the first time. I had never had a body before, cause I don't like to take bodies, so I was really astounded. Imagine spending your entire life as a floating ball of light, and then, suddenly, you have a body. Arms, legs, hands, the things you humans take for granted.it's amazing. I moved my arms, my legs. I jumped up and down. This was great! "Uh, Jack?" Oops. Guess I wasn't acting like a normal human. Fi eyed me suspiciously. "What was that flash?" "What flash?" I asked, stalling for time. "I saw a flash." I finally thought of something to say. "Merely my heart combusting with joy, that I have a caring little sister to look out for me." I skipped off happily, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of having a body.  
  
I walked into the kitchen the next morning. Amazing how refreshing sleep can make one feel. "That's not Jack, Mom." Fi was telling her mother. Uh-oh. I thought. If anyone overheard her, I could get into a lot of trouble, maybe even get killed. I had to move fast. "Quack, quack Little Duck." I said as I took us into the Nexus. Fi looked around. "Where are we?" She looked terrified, the poor girl. I felt awful, but alive, free, and terrified was better than dead. Even so, at that moment I hated my life. "The Nexus." I told Fi; unable to help smiling.I still hadn't gotten over the joy of having a body. "A place where time has no meaning. You could say we're between ticks of the clock." She glared at me. Man, did she hate me! "I want my brother back." She growled. I shrugged. "Why?" They fought like crazy, arguing all the time, and even I could tell Jack didn't believe Fi when she talked about the paranormal. I'd think she'd want an end to that. Or maybe she thought I was evil, and she'd rather have her brother than me. It hurt, but it made sense. "OK." I told Fi. "You can have your brother back, but ONLY if you can guess my name. I'll give you a hint." I brought up a card table. "Give you a go at guessing my name; therein lies the sweet Spunkie's game. Measured in seven, no more and no less, choose well, me lass, for you've only one guess." She scowled, then stalked off. Meanwhile, I started going through Jack's memories. I wanted to be able to do a good imitation of him. A few minutes later, Fi came in. "What are you doing?" "Going through your brothers memories. They're very interesting but they can be confusing." Fi nodded, and I looked at her. "Would you answer my questions for me?" "If you answer my questions." I nodded. "Fair enough. But no fair asking about my name." For about half an hour we asked questions back and forth. I don't know about Fi, but I answered all of them truthfully, or at least as truthfully as I could. Finally Fi looked at me. "I've been researching fairy tales, and Rumplestiltskin gave unlimited guesses. I want the same thing." Unlimited guesses. Jeez. That could go on for years. "I'll give you all the guesses you can make in an hour." She nodded, and turned around, signaling for me to follow, which I did. She stopped in front of her computer. It had seven boxes, filled with A's. She pressed a button, and the letters started changing. "What's it doing?" "It's going through all the seven-letter combinations in the English language. Oh, and by the way? I won't need the whole hour." "I don't have to watch this." I said, frightened all of a sudden. I'd underestimated Fi; bad idea. If I was banished.. "According to the laws of Celtic magic, yes you do." That little - The letters flashed to BAAAAAA. "Ahh!" Fi looked at me. "Your name starts with a B!" "Turn it off." I begged. "Please, turn it off!" "No." "I'll let you speak to your father." It was a last-ditch effort. If he wanted to, Rick could talk to his daughter. I could see Fi was considering it. "Daddy?" BRCAAAA. "Decide now!" Her hand was moving to the power button. "NOW!" BRICAAA "No!" She pulled her hand back. BRICRIU "Noooo!" I screamed as I felt myself get ripped from Jack's body, and thrown back to the spirit world. I felt the Nexus breaking down.  
  
"Weeeeellll, who have we got here?" Nonak. That was the name he gave anyway. Probably wasn't his One True Name, but it might have been. He was one of Fi's biggest and most dangerous enemies. And now, my enemy too. 


	4. here it is

OK, this chapter is not finished. I'm putting it up because I feel bad for my reviewers. I haven't seen Destiny in years (those morons at Disneyy don't even show reruns of SW where I live so I'm going to have to do this from memory. Please correct my mistakes, or, even better, if anyone has a script of Destiny they'd be willing to send me or a website that has it (for FREE, I'm not paying for anything) I'd love you forever. And if you email me a script, please DO NOT email it as an attachment, because I never open attachments (my computer loves developing problems, and so I have a fear of viruses.) Thanks.

"Well", Nonak repeated. He was really enjoying himself, the – I caught myself. It's rumored that Nonak is psychic. Frankly, I think it's more like psychO, but that's just me.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what you're doing, helping Fi. She's the enemy, Torak. The enemy." I scowled.

"Well, see, unlike you, I don't just rush into things. I think first. You ever learn how to do that? Cause see, now you know possessing Jack ain't gonna work. Fi'll find you out, and get you. You want that to happen, huh? You want to be beaten by a mere girl? By a human?" I asked, drawing the word out. Nonak flipped me the finger, and I felt a wave of pity for the person who's body Nonak had taken over. Nonak had been known to torture his host bodies to death, just for fun, when he was done with them. He turned, and strolled off. I remained where I was for a few minutes, trying to calm down. Finally I turned, and went away.

I spent the next several months learning as much as I could about Fi. Rick, her father, sometimes visited and gave advice. And then, finally, my chance came. They were going to another one of Molly's concerts. Near where they would be staying was a retired firefighter, who had quit after seeing his own fiery death. Shown to him by the Spunkies, naturally. A firefighter who had once worked in Hope Springs, who had pulled Rick's lifeless body from the car…Perfect. I came out from the spirit world a few feet in front of the bus. The easiest way to do this would be to run them off the road. So I did. I flew out in front of the bus, but far enough away so that Ned, the driver, could think that what he was seeing was a motorcycle headlight. It worked like a dream. "Woah!" Ned spun the wheel to the side, and for a moment there I was afraid the bus was going to tip over onto its side. At the last moment though, it righted itself, and the gang piled out. "Did we miss the motorcyclist?" I saw Fi talking with Jack,

"That was no motorcyclist." I tuned out for a bit as I searched for Molly – the ideal host for this mission – and tuned back in just in time to hear one of Ned's sons ask "Do you think we could make him dance again?" I laughed inwardly and finally found Molly. I dove under the bus, and called to her.

"Mooollllyyyy. Moolllyyy." She came closer and looked under the bus. I took her quickly, and then stood up, slightly disoriented. I walked over to the others in time to hear Ned say we'd have to take the bus to a garage. OK by me. That's where the guy worked now. I planned to try and help him get over his fear of fire, and at the same time try to gain Fi's trust.


End file.
